


南賀ノ川 (Río de la Alegría del Sur)

by MikiiRomillo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Politics, Protective Uchiha Madara, Rare Pairings, Sasuke set after Fourth war, Sharing a Room, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, War, Worldbuilding
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiiRomillo/pseuds/MikiiRomillo
Summary: "No podía mover su cuerpo por mucho que lo intentara, así que, al final, decidió abrir los ojos y soltar un débil gruñido. Al instante un hombre volvió la cabeza hacia él, pero Sasuke deseó que no lo hubiera hecho porque el que estaba frente a él era Uchiha Madara. "Sasuke termina viajando al pasado, a una época en la que Senjus y Uchihas se mantenían peleas constantes, pero Hagoromo le ofrece su ayuda para lograr el mundo pacífico que ahora parece inalcanzable. Sin embargo, no contaba con lo difícil que sería lidiar con los niños volátiles que serían los dos shinobi más grandes del mundo, ni con las consecuencias de vivir dentro de un clan nuevamente después de 12 años de sentirse solo.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	南賀ノ川 (Río de la Alegría del Sur)

La noche invernal de enero era inusualmente tranquila para Madara. No se han visto shinobis de Senju en el bosque en el último día, ni los animales comunes de la zona. Eso fue hasta que de repente el cielo despejado se cubrió de nubes oscuras y un viento fuerte comenzó a soplar. La tormenta comenzó de la nada y la ansiedad comenzó a subir en su pecho, eso no era normal de ninguna manera, no podía serlo. Mientras la tormenta empeoraba cada vez más, los Uchihas comenzaron a rodearlo, pero de repente se detuvo cuando solo un rayo atravesó el cielo nocturno, lo que despertó la curiosidad de Madara. Llamó a su grupo de hombres para investigar, al cual se unió su hermano, Izuna, y comenzó su viaje ante el posible impacto del rayo.  
Observando las trampas de Senju, se acercaron a un agujero, supuestamente produjeron por el rayo, pero lo que dentro desconcertó a Madara.

* * *

El cuerpo de Sasuke le dolía horrores, y lo único que deseaba era un buen descanso, pero la gente estaba hablando a su alrededor y ciertamente estaba interesado en escuchar la conversación. El Uchiha permaneció inmóvil hasta que captó el objetivo del intercambio, esos estúpidos no identificados al único Uchiha restante, ni siquiera con el bordado de su espalda.   
No podía mover su cuerpo por mucho que lo intentara, así que, al final, decidió abrir los ojos y soltar un débil gruñido. Al instante un hombre volvió la cabeza hacia él, pero Sasuke deseó que no lo hubiera hecho porque el que estaba frente a él era Uchiha Madara.  
Bueno, estaba jodido si no podía inventar una historia lo suficientemente rápido. Madara lo miró con sospecha y dijo - Identifícate, forastero - con un tono más cálido que el futuro shinobi que conoció. Preparó su mente para la mentira más grande del mundo y comenzó una historia - Mi nombre es Sasuke, Ōtsutsuki Sasuke, y es de mala educación pedir un nombre sin presentarte primero -.   
El hombre parecía un poco irritado pero no le importaba, después de todo, molestar a la gente con su afilada lengua era su parte favorita del día, incluso si se trataba del mismo Shinobi Legendario.   
\- Mi nombre es Uchiha Madara, y te pido que amplíes tu explicación si no quieres verte envuelto en una disputa -  
Bueno, ahora es el momento donde comenzaba a embarrar el asunto. - Bueno, mortal, no puedo creer que no reconozcas a tu superior cuando te enfrentas a ellos, soy el hijo de Indra, por cierto, si no lo conoces, es el padre de todos los Uchihas, así que ahora, muestra algo de respeto . Además, mi otro padre es Asura, el primer Senju, y destruiré a cualquiera de ustedes si te atreves a hablar en ese tono conmigo. Hagoromo me envió aquí con una misión, él y mi padre estarán muy decepcionados al descubrir que ninguno de mis hermanos ofreció ayuda en mi camino en la Tierra. - Y así es como mientes como un maldito profesional. –Ahora, si no te importa, déjame en paz, necesito comunicarme con mi abuelo para informar el estado de la misión.  
Sasuke evaluó la reacción de todos a su alrededor, y por sus rostros, era lo suficientemente creíble, pero el rostro de Madara era probablemente el mejor, parecía estar perplejo. Un Uchiha que no pudo identificar pidió instrucciones a "Líder-sama" y Madara recuperó inmediatamente su expresión normal de intimidación mientras le decía a Sasuke que se moviera con ellos o peleara ahora. Obviamente aceptó, el viaje era agotador y prefería a los Uchihas before que find to Tobirama, ese definitivamente era un shinobi aterrador como para estar a solas en el oscuro bosque.  
Mientras llegaban al campamento, todos empezaron a preguntarle a Madara quién diablos era el extraño, pero Sasuke los ignoró para poder meditar, la última vez que conoció a Hagoromo estaba al borde de la muerte, pero la conexión de Hagoromo con él debe ser más fuerte aquí, así que comenzó a llamarlo desesperadamente. Le tomó como diez o quince minutos obtener la respuesta de Hagoromo, pero se sintió aliviado cuando la voz tranquila del Sabio se escuchó en su mente.   
\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? - preguntó Hagoromo, se veía exactamente igual que en la Cuarta Guerra, y Sasuke no pudo hacer nada más que arrodillarse en agradecimiento.  
\- Rikudō Sennin, mi nombre es Sasuke, y soy la reencarnación de su hijo mayor, Indra, en el futuro, pero después de ganar una guerra aparecí aquí y Madara me encontró. Lamento lo que le dije, pero no pude encontrar una mejor mentira en ese momento. Le dije que soy hijo de Asura e Indra para explicar el Rinnegan que me entregaste en mi tiempo. y también les expliqué que me enviaste a una misión en la Tierra. -  
Hagoromo se veía tan serio como siempre, pero pude observar un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos, - Entonces, eres la reencarnación de Indra, Sasuke ¿eh?. Bueno, ciertamente no pareces un Ōtsutsuki pero podemos hacer algo para solucionarlo, se que hay un viejo ritual que Hamura creó que te convertirá en mi hijo al obtener mi sangre, por lo que debería ser suficiente para pasar desapercibido como el hijo de Indra. - dijo el sabio mientras se cortaba el dedo y comenzaba a escribir en el suelo con su sangre. No entendía nada, pero Hagoromo siempre fue digno de confianza en su mente, además, necesitaba esto, los Uchihas lo destruirían si comprobaban que no era un Ōtsutsuki como decía ser, a nadie le gustaban los mentirosos desconocidos.  
El sabio detuvo mi hilo de pensamientos pidiéndome que me sentara en el medio y mientras me explicaba lo básico, el ritual era, de hecho, una transfusión de su sangre, de sus genes, para ser un Ōtsutsuki no solo en apariencia sino en habilidades, sin embargo, él detuvo la conversación cuando comenzó un cántico en un idioma extraño. Pronto pude ver las diferencias, mientras más tiempo tomaba el ritual, el idioma comenzó a ser comprensible para mí, pero al mismo tiempo, un dolor terrible en mi cuerpo casi me hizo llorar. Debo haber perdido el conocimiento porque me desperté muy desorientado, pero cuando Hagoromo me vio, me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me preguntó mi estado. Repetí la verdad sobre mi dolor abdominal y el horrible dolor de cabeza, pero parecía aliviado, como si todo el dolor fuera de normal.  
\- Bueno, no te preocupes por eso, tu mente tiene que adaptarse al nuevo lenguaje, y tu cuerpo tiene que hacer lo mismo con tus nuevas habilidades. -   
\- ¿Habilidades como qué?  
–Bueno, Asura e Indra, como hijos míos, tienen una habilidad particular que ningún hijo suyo heredó, podrían quedar en cinta, ya que las barreras humanas no funcionan igual para nosotros, así que tu historia no es tan imposible en realidad. Además, podría hacer algunas cosas que los shinobis normales no pueden, porque su chakra, resistencia y fuerza eran mayores, de cierta forma éramos más puros, pero también tenemos una gran debilidad. Somos más poderosos, pero las heridas fatales son difíciles de curar, usamos la sangre de nuestra familia para eso, bebiéndola. Sé que puedes llamar a Indra o Asura desde los cuerpos de su reencarnación, Madara y Hashirama, pero eso no es saludable para los residentes, ni para los contenedores, así que, si tienes que hacerlo alguna vez, ten mucho cuidado con las circunstancias. -  
Mi mente estaba confundida con toda la nueva información, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba en silencio, tener al sennin ahí para explicarme tantas cosas nuevas y desconocidas fue un gran consuelo para mí. Hablamos mucho tiempo sobre mi nueva situación, y cuando me sentí seguro de mi vida como descendiente de sus hijos, comencé a hablar sobre la vida de Madara y Hashirama, y el desencadenamiento de la Cuarta Guerra. No parecía impresionado, ambos sabíamos que las reencarnaciones de Indra estaban tan llenas de odio como el invitado, yo mismo había sido así hasta que Naruto me salvó, pero cuando la charla estaba llegando a su fin, me dio la misión en la Tierra, un pago por el favor que me hizo, según dijo. - Sasuke, veo las diferencias entre tú e Indra, así que, por favor, haz algo y detén la guerra entre Senjus y Uchihas, sé que pueden hacerlo, después de todo, no te lo dije antes, pero vi tu futuro cuando te tomé como mi hijo. -

  
Y entonces, Sasuke abrió los ojos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz año nuevo para todos y todas! La pareja de Madara y Sasuke me parece bastante interesante, y la idea de escribir un fanfic sobre ellos rondaba mi mente desde hace un tiempo. La construcción de la trama fue lenta, pero en cuanto moldee la idea a mi gusto decidí publicarlo al fin. Espero que les parezca interesante a pesar del ship inusual que escogí.
> 
> Por favor sientete libre de comentar una corrección si encuentras un error, escribo el fic en Inglés y luego realizo la traducción, por lo que algún error puede escaparse. ¡También recuerda dejar un kudo o una reseña si te gustó! Siempre consuela a un escritor.
> 
> 10/1/2021


End file.
